Dance Academy: Third Year
by sabe96
Summary: My take on how season three of Dance Academy should have gone. Mainly about Tara and Christian. I DON'T OWN DANCE ACADEMY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Tara's Point of View:

It's a week before third year starts, the year that decides my future and the rest of my life.  
Even though dancing is a big part of my life its not the only thing I have to worry about this year. I  
have a lot of things on my mind like…. The fact that Sammy is gone and he's not coming back  
still hasn't completely set in, but I'm hoping that I will finally come to terms about what happened  
this year. But right now the main thing on my mind is my friends. Grace won the Prix and chose  
to come back to the academy which I'm not to happy about because she hates me, which really I  
should be the one hating her for what she did to me in the Prix. Ethan is in Barcelona working  
hard to become a professional choreographer. I broke up with Ben at the beginning of the  
summer, it was a mutual decision we just felt that we worked better as friends. I still have my  
best friend Kat and Abigail I wouldn't call Abigail a "best friend" but I think after all that happened  
last year we both consider each other as friends. Now last but not least there is Christian. He  
promised me at the end of last year that he would be back for this year, not just for third year, but  
for me. I'm not getting my hopes up though because I mean its Christian. But a part of me is  
praying that he does come back.

Once I arrived at the academy I walked over to the boarding house and walked up the stairs to  
my dorm room. When I opened the door I discovered that Grace was my roommate once again.  
I wasn't to happy about that, but I decided to just get over it and deal with it. I was a little hesitant  
to walk in the room but I put on a brave face and did just that.

Grace greeted me with a "Hey, T."

I guess she saw the confused look on my face because she then added, "Don't worry Tara I don't hate you anymore, I mean I did win the Prix and all."

She may not hate me anymore, but I'm not sure if I feel the same way about her. It may take me a little while longer to forgive her for what she did to me in the Prix.

After I finished unpacking my things I went downstairs to the living room to see if I could find any of my other friends.

On my way down I bumped into Christian, who I was shocked to see back at the academy already. "Hey, Training Bra!"

I gave him a playful punch in the arm at the sound of my embarrassing nickname he had given me on the first day of first year. I was hoping he would have forgotten it by now, but nope he still remembers it.

"Christian! I didn't expect to see you here this early. There is still a week left before third year starts. What are you doing here this early?"

He just smiled at me for a moment and then he said "Well remember how last year Sammy left you that message telling you that I was coming to talk to you?"

"Ya" I said.

"Well I figured you would be here early so I thought that I would get here early too and we could talk about what I was planning to talk to you about that day last year, before everything happened with Sammy. So can we talk?"

"I guess now is a better time than any since classes haven't started yet."

He smirked and then we walked to the beach and began our long overdue conversation. Before Christian even started talking, I already knew where this conversation was going and what it was going to be about.

**"Us."**

**So there is the first chapter! I wrote this story a while ago, but I was nervous about publishing it. But I finally did now so here it is. Review if you want me to continue uploading the other chapters. I'm interested to here what you guys think. So please review and tell me what you think. By the way no reviews, equals no other chapters, so please review! See everyone later! **

**Sable :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian's Point of View:**

Tara and I had walked to the beach to talk. Were sitting thigh to thigh in silence for awhile the only sound is the sound of the waves crashing on the sand. After about 10 minutes of complete silence I finally decide to say something.

"Tara, I'm pretty sure you already know what this conversation is about. But just hear me out. I know last year was a tough year not just for you but for the both of us, between us breaking up, me going out with Kat, and then what happened to Sammy. But can we just agree to put all that stuff behind us and just say the past is the past?"

Tara was silent for a moment and then she finally said "I guess. I mean I think that would be best."

"Great. Now the day that Sammy died I was on my way to the opera house to tell you something, I was coming to tell you that I love you and I never stopped. Breaking up with you and going out with Kat last year was the biggest mistake I could have ever made and I truly am sorry Tara. I once told you that I have a habit of throwing good things away. When I broke up with you I threw away the best thing that had ever happened to me, I just didn't realize it at the time but I do now. Tara, you are my everything and without you I'm lost. You are the most important person in my life and you mean everything to me and I love you."

She just sat there looking at the sand for awhile trying to take in what I had just told her. Then she looked me in the eye and finally said something.

"Christian, I don't know what to say. But I think the best thing that I can say to you right now is, I love you too."

A huge smile appeared on my face. We were still staring into each others eyes and then I leaned in to kiss her passionately and she returned that kiss with the same passion.

It was like we had never broken up and all the stuff that happened after we broke up never happened. We were falling in love with each other again, I don't think we ever fell out of love with each other.

When lack of oxygen started to become a problem we separated, even though it was clear that neither of us wanted to. Then I stood up and reached my hand out to her and she grabbed it and we started walking back to the Academy hand in hand.

Once we got back to the boarding house I gave her a peck on the cheek before we walked inside. She smiled and laughed quietly at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach again. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. All of our friends were in the living room, so we couldn't really hide the fact that we were back together since we were still holding hands. I'm pretty sure though that our friends already knew that we would most likely get back together this year.

Tara and I walked over to the couch and I sat down and pulled her onto my lap.

Kat looked at us and said "So who caved first?"

I started to say something but Tara cut me off.

"Neither of us really caved first Kat. We both just finally realized that we love each other and that's never going to change. We may have our ups and downs along the way, I mean what relationship doesn't, but we will work through it because neither of us wants to start our old habit of throwing good things away."

I smiled at Tara and wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her tight after she had finished talking. She was quoting what I had told her earlier during our conversation on the beach. But she was right I don't want to start my old habit of throwing good things away. I finally got my Tara back and I'm not going to ever throw her away or get mad at her when she tries to help me, I know in my heart that she's only doing it because she loves me. I'm her Christian and she's my Tara.

**So here's the second chapter! I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter, but I thought maybe if I post a second chapter that more of you guys will read it and more of you guys will hopefully review it. Because I want to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions. Like I said before more reviews equals more chapters, no reviews means no other chapters. So please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)  
**


	3. Announcement!

**Hi, everyone! I'm just wondering if anyone is actually going to read this story? Because if nobody is going to read this story then I am not going to continue it. So if you really like the story so far and you are reading if and would like me to continue the story then please review and tell me so. I'm open to suggestions. But the thing is if nobody reviews in the next day or so then I am not going to continue this story and I might even delete it. So if you want me to continue it then please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tara's Point of View:**

Normally when I arrive a week before the school year starts at the academy that week is pretty ordinary. But this year that week has been nothing but unordinary. From Grace not hating me anymore, Sammy not being here, and Christian and I getting back together. My week has been pretty jam packed. My schedule is going to be packed to capacity now that the academy schedule has started back up.

When I walk into the dance studio I find out that Miss Raine has decided to switch our pas de deux partners back to the ones we had first year. My face immediately lights up with joy because now Christian and I are finally partners again. Christian immediately runs over to me and wraps his arms around my waist which catches me a little off guard. But I'm happy things are finally going good for us. Were back together and instead of fighting with each other and pushing one another away, were working with one another and talking about our problems instead of storming out and not talking about them like we use to.

All of the third years were standing around in the studio and talking with their pas de deux partners. The room went silent when Miss Raine yelled "to the bar!"

Everyone was silent and immediately went to the bar. We were all in first position and starting our warm up. I was trying my best to stop laughing but I couldn't stop because Christian was behind me at the bar and kept whispering things in my ear and poking me in my side. It didn't take long for Miss Raine to hear me laughing and she immediately reprimanded me, not only did she do that but every time she walked by me she gave me the death glare. But something inside me told me that Miss Raine wasn't the only one giving me the death glare, someone on the other side of the room was too.

After about two hours of pas de deux, Miss Raine finally dismissed us and she also gave us the rest of the day off to get use to dancing with our new/old partners.

Christian and I walked hand in hand out of the studio, he was talking to me about something but I was to engulfed in my own thoughts to hear him. All I could think about was who else other than Miss Raine was giving me the death glare in pas de deux and more importantly who is mad at me? The first person that came to my mind was Grace. But then again the person was glaring at me from across the room and grace was at the same bar as me on the other side of me, so it couldn't be her. But if its not Grace then who else would be mad at me and why because Grace is the only person who really has a reason to be mad at me, well at least she thinks she does but I disagree. So if its not Grace then who?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Christian's lips crashing on mine. It took me by surprise but I kissed him back, after about a minute we separated.

Christian then asked me "Well I know that you weren't listening to anything I was saying. So what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on Tara I know your never deep in thought about something unless somethings really bugging you. So come on tell me what's bugging you?"

"Fine, in class today it just felt like someone was mad at me and they kept glaring at me."

Christian just looked at me and started to laugh, when he was done laughing he said "Ya, I know training bra I think everyone in class knows that you were not on Miss Raine's good side today, she was really mad at you."

"Ya I know Christian, and who's fault is that hmm? But Miss Raine wasn't the only one someone that was one the other side of the room was, well I guess is really mad at me and kept glaring at me I could just feel it."

"Well I don't know who's fault it is that you got in trouble with Miss Raine." Christian said

Christian was laughing so hard at what he just said that he had to stop what he was saying and stop laughing before he could continue.

"Okay where was I, oh ya. Well if you really think that someone is mad at you I probably have a good guess of who it is." Christian said

"Christian its not Grace because it was someone on the other side of the room from us and Grace was at the same bar us you and me right next to me so it can't be her."

"Well if its not Grace then who is it training bra, I mean who would be mad at you other then Grace?"

"That's the thing I don't know."

And with that Christian and I decided to go back to his room and try to figure this out. Christian took my hand and we walked to his room, but for some strange reason it still felt like someone was watching our every move.

**Oh cliffhanger! You guys asked for drama, so I'm trying to give it to you. So who do you think is upset with Tara and watching her and Christian's every move? Let me know who you think it is in your reviews. Next chapter will probably be up either sometime tomorrow or the next day. I hope you guys like this chapter and as always review! See everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	5. Chapter 4

**Tara's POV:**

And with that Christian and I decided to go back to his room and try to figure this out. Christian took my hand and we walked to his room, but for some strange reason it still felt like someone was watching our every move.

**No One's POV:**

Little did Tara know that it wasn't just one person watching her and Christian's every move, there were two people watching their every move closely. The two people were just waiting for the right moment to come so they could put their plan to action. These people don't care if their plan will ruin Tara's and Christian's lives, all they care about is themselves and getting what they want. And what they want is to break Tara and Christian up, but for good this time.

**Christian's POV:**

Tara and I were in my room, we were sitting on my bed and Tara's head was laying on my lap. We had been talking for awhile about who could be mad at Tara and others things, but now we were just sitting in silence enjoying each others company. I am really happy right now, I can't even describe how much I missed being able to hold Tara, touch her when ever I wanted to, and mostly I missed just being around her.

It was such a hard decision for me to make to decide to apologize and ask Tara to be my girlfriend again that week before third year started. I thought long and hard for weeks before I finally made a decision. I had so many reasons why this decision was so hard to make. But there was one main thing or should I say person that I let down by making the choice I did.

Sammy. I still remember the exact words Sammy said to me the day he died when I was on my way to go tell Tara how I felt. His words were "Don't tell her anything, not today. I mean she's with Ben dude. Okay, forgetting the fact that you and Ben are friends, we've all lived through "Tara I love you." "No Kat its you." Those girls are my sisters. Your going to do what you want. You don't go with my blessing."

Those last six words replayed in my head over and over and over again. I feel like I let Sammy down by telling Tara how I felt anyways. But I hope that some how he is seeing us together right now and he forgives me for not obeying his wishes.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Tara nudged me.

"What?" I said

"I've decided that I am over reacting over this "person" who may or may not have been glaring at me in class earlier today." she said

I looked at her, smiled and said "Well that's good Training Bra."

She hit me in the chest playfully, smiled and then said "Well now that I am done over reacting over nothing, what do you say me and you have a little fun."

"Well what did you have in..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence before her lips came crashing on mine. I kissed her back with the same amount of passion. We kissed for probably five minutes or so before we pulled apart breathless.

After our little make out session we decided to take a nap cause we were tired after our first day back at the Academy. Tara laid her head on my chest while I put a blanket over us and wrapped an arm around her. Then we both fell asleep.

**No One's POV:**

Its to bad that Tara and Christian didn't know that even when they thought they were alone, two people who were going to try and break them up were just on the other side of the door and heard everything that Tara and Christian had been talking about.

The fact that Tara decided to forget about the person she thought was glaring at her in class just made those two people on the other side of the door even more happier. The two people were getting tired of waiting for the perfect moment to activate their plan, but they decided that they would have to wait a little longer before they could. 

**Hi, everyone! Here is the 4th chapter of Dance Academy: Third Year! I hope you guys like it! Sorry if its a little boring. But I hope you guys don't think it is cause I worked really hard on this chapter. The next chapter the people watching Tara and Christian's every move are going to slip up and get caught. Now the question is, is the person that catches them going to tell Tara and Christian or keep the information for them self? As always please review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have one let me know in a review. The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. Please review! And I will see everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	6. Chapter 5

**No One's POV:**

The people who were watching Tara and Christian 24/7 were having a talk about how well they think their plan is going. These people may at all nicey nice around Tara and Christian when there are people around, but when its just the two of them all they can do is talk about how happy they are that they are going to break Tara and Christian up. They don't even care about the fact that by trying to do this that it will hurt Tara and Christian, all they care about is themselves. These people were so caught up in the fact that they knew that their plan was going to work, that they forgot one more key factor. What if their plan doesn't work? What if Tara and Christian just ignore all their tries to break them up?

"Our plan is going perfectly! Just think a week from now Tara and Christian will be broken up and then Tara will be yours and Christian will be mine, just like it should've been in the first place. But Tara being Tara just had to pop back into Christian's head and now he can't stop thinking about her and thinks that she is the only person that he wants to be with. But that will all change in a short amount of time. Man, I hate Tara!" said Kat

"You come up with the best plans Kat. I mean how could Tara think that in a million years her and Christian would ever work out. I mean she should be with me and not him." said Ben

Class is going to start soon, so Ben and Kat decided to carry on their conversation later on. How could two people that use to be best friends with Tara and Christian so close to them, now be planning to hurt them. But little did Ben and Kat know that someone who isn't just pretending to be friends with Tara and Christian was listening in on their whole conversation.

"Hmm, so Ben and Kat are trying to break Tara and Christian up. Maybe I should hold on to this little piece of information for a little bit, because I could use this information to my advantage." said Abigail

So now Abigail knows Kat's and Ben's secret. But Kat and Ben don't know that she knows. The question now is, is Abigail going to tell Tara and Christian what she knows or is she going to keep the information to herself?

**Tara's POV:**

I was walking to the studio for class this morning but I wasn't really thinking about class, all I could think about is Christian. I haven't seen him this morning and that's unusual. I wonder where he is. Immediately after I finished that thought in my head I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, a smile immediately appeared on my face but when I turned around it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Ben! What are you doing? Get your hands off me!" I said

"What's wrong Tara? Can't a friend give another friend a hug?" he said

"Not like that Ben. You need to leave me alone, I'm waiting for Christian." I said

After I said Christian's name Ben's face went from happy and annoying to angry and pissed off.

"Why are you wasting your time with that loser when you could have me?" Ben said while gesturing to himself

I was really upset now and was about to say something but all of a sudden Ben had his hands on my face and was pulling my face towards his and trying to kiss me. I was trying to pull away and push him away but he wouldn't let go. I was preparing for the worst because I didn't want to kiss him and then I felt another pair of strong arms around my waist and pulling me away from him. This time I knew for sure it was Christian. I started to try and say "Christian its not what you think" but he put his hand up signalling for me to stop and that he understood that it wasn't me that was trying to kiss Ben, he was trying to kiss me.

Christian was now standing in front of me blocking me from Ben. I was upset about the whole situation so I just stood there behind Christian and let him handle the rest. Christian was furious with Ben, you could see it on his face.

"Ben! What the hell are you doing trying to kiss my girl? I thought we were supposed to be friends. Friends don't try to kiss their friends girl." Christian said with anger and hatred for Ben in his voice

"I shouldn't have to try and kiss Tara, she should be my girl and not yours. I mean you break up with her, go out with her best friend, and she still takes you back. If you really cared about Tara you would just break up with her right now and get the heck out of her life for good!" Ben said with a grin on his face

If Christian was mad before, he was furious now! "You know what, Tara's and my relationship is none of your damn business Ben! You need to just except the fact that Tara doesn't feel the same way about you as you do her! Now if you really cared about Tara you would leave her and I alone and move on with her life!" said Christian

Ben just stood there with a pissed off expression on his face and had nothing to say and then he eventually walked away. Christian turned to me and wrapped his strong arms around me in a hug.

"Tara are you okay?" he said

For some reason I couldn't control myself and I broke down and started crying. Christian hugged me tighter and was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. Christian decided that I was to up set to go to rehearsal so we skipped class and went back to his room. Christian and I were laying on his bed, my head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me protectively. I had finally stopped crying after 20 minutes, but I was still upset about what happened earlier with Ben. Christian noticed that I had stopped crying and sat up so that I was looking him in the eye.

"Tara, why are you so upset?" Christian asked

"I don't understand why your being so understanding and nice to me, I mean right now you should be furious with me after the scene that you walked in on earlier." I said this and dropped my head down

I heard Christian sigh and then he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so our eyes met once again.

"Tara, why would I be upset? When I saw you and Ben, I could clearly see that he was the one trying to kiss you not the other way around. And the reason why I am being so calm about this is because in the previous years when we were dating me over reacting is what ruined our relationship and pushed us apart. And I am not willing to risk losing you again not now, not ever." he said

Tears were forming in my eyes, but they were tears of sadness they were tears of joy. Christian saw this and wiped them away with his thumb and then leaned in and kissed me. We shared a passionate kiss for about 1 minute or so and then Christian started to say something else.

"And I am defiantly not going to risk ruining our relationship over something as stupid as Ben."

I laughed at this and smiled at him. Christian and I laid back down on his bed and cuddled until it was time for our next class.

**No One's POV:**

Ben and Kat were both on their way to Abigail's room, but they didn't know why they were going there. All they knew is that they had both gotten a text from Abigail telling them to come to her room right now. Once they were both at Abigail's room they opened the door and saw her sitting there on her bed with a sly grin on her face.

"Shut the door." Abigail said

Kat and Ben did as they were told and shut the door behind them.

"What is this about Abigail? Why did you need both me and Ben to come to your room?" asked Kat

"Ya, what's up?" said Ben

"Well if you really must know. I know what you two are trying to do." Abigail said

Ben and Kat both had confused looks on their faces and then Kat said "We don't know what your talking about Abigail."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Kat. You guys know exactly what I am talking about. You guys plan to break Tara and Christian up and then get them for yourselves." Abigail said

"I don't know how you found out about our plan but you better keep your mouth shut and not tell Tara and Christian about it!" Ben said with anger in his voice

"Oh, don't think that you are going to blackmail me Ben. And I haven't decided yet if I am going to tell them about your little plan or not. I guess you guys will just have to wait and see what happens." Abigail said with a evil smirk on her face

Ben and Kat realized that they weren't going to win this battle with Abigail. And that they are just going to have to take the chances and hope that she doesn't tell Tara and Christian about their plan before they have the chance to put it into action. Another thing Ben and Kat realized is that they are going to have to be more careful where they meet to talk about their plan because if Abigail now knows where their meeting place is then how long is it going to be until someone else or even Tara and Christian find their meeting spot or over hear them talking about the plan. After their talk with Abigail, Kat and Ben left her room and prayed that she wouldn't tell Tara and Christian about the plan.

**Hi, guys! Here is the 5th chapter of Dance Academy: Third Year! I hope you guys like it! Sorry if it took me awhile to update, I've just been busy lately. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. The next chapter will be Tara's and Christian's first actual date since getting back together. Well until then, see everyone later!**

-Sable :-)  



	7. Chapter 6

**Christian's POV:**

I am so happy, because today is a very special day. Today is Tara's and my first date since getting back together. I already have the whole date planned out. After last rehearsal and Tara and I change out of our dance clothes. First Tara and I are going to take a walk to the park that we spent hours together talking after I rescued her from the night club during first year. After that we are going to go to the beach and have a picnic. We are going to the same beach where we pretended to be Sesal and Tabitha, its also the place where we had our first actual kiss. After our picnic at the beach, to end the date I am going to take Tara to the place where the showcase was held during second year. The place where the showcase was held is very special to me. Where the showcase was held is the place where I told Tara that "I love her." This date is going to be perfect! I just hope nothing goes wrong.

**Tara's POV:**

I was walking to the rehearsal studio for my last class of the day. I probably should have been thinking about how I can improve my technique, but I was just to excited about my date with Christian tonight. Its our first date since being back together. I don't even know why I'm so excited about this date though, I don't even know a single thing about what Christian and I are even doing tonight. He won't even give me the tiniest hit about what were doing. I guess he wants it to be a big surprise. I was almost to the studio when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I turned around to see none other than Christian. I let out a big sigh of relief.

"What's with the big sigh? Am I really that bad?" Christian asked

"No, Christian its not you. Its just with the incident that happened the other day with Ben, I was worried that it was him again." I said

"Tara, you don't have to worry about him I won't let him lay another hand on you ever again." Christian said

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, he accepted the hug and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

After our little moment Christian and I walked hand in hand into the studio. We walked over the bench that is up against the window and set our dance bags down. I sat down and put my pointe shoes on while Christian started warming up at the bar. After I had my pointe shoes on I joined Christian at the bar and started warming up. After about 15 minutes of warm up the instructor called us to the center of the room and we all got together with are partners.

After about 2 hours of practicing dances from various ballets that will help strengthen our technique, we were finally dismissed for the day. I walked over to the bench to grab my dance bag with Christian right behind me. We both grabbed our stuff and walked out of the studio. Christian walked me to my room so I could change into the outfit that I am going to wear on our date. Christian gave me a kiss and then left to his room so he could change, we both agreed to meet in the lounge in 20 minutes.

I took one more look at myself in the mirror before I went downstairs to the lounge to meet Christian. I was wearing a purple halter style dress that ended just above the knee. I added a sparkly belt to it to accent it. My was mostly down except that I had taken two small pieces on either side of my face and pulled them back and clipped them together with a sparkly purple clip that matched the color of my dress. I wore a pair of black sparkly shoes that had a little bit of a heal on them. I had necklace that is silver and in the shape of a heart. I was finally ready, I grabbed my black clutch purse and put my phone in it and then I headed down to the lounge to meet Christian for our date.

Christian was already in the lounge waiting for me. He stood up when he heard me coming. I was walking towards Christian, the minute he saw me his mouth dropped and his face turned bright red. It was really cute.

**Christian's POV:**

Wow. Tara looks so beautiful tonight. I am so lucky that I have her in my life. I mean she has to put up with a lot when it comes to being with me, but I guess that's why when she tells me "I love you" she really means it.

"You look so beautiful Tara." I said

"Thank you Christian. You don't look bad yourself." she said

I took Tara's hand and led her outside. We were on our way to our first destination of our re-first date. I haven't told Tara anything about where we are going tonight, so this is going to be a total surprise for her. I'm so excited, she must be too. Our first stop is the park that I took her to after I rescued her from the night club. I still remember that night like it was last night. Tara and I spent hours in that park just talking to each other. That night is when I first really got to know Tara as a person, rather than just "Training Bra".

**Hi, everyone! I decided to split Tara's and Christian's date into two chapter. I didn't want to have this chapter be super long and then have the next chapter be short, so I just thought it would be better to have there date be two chapters long. So think of this chapter as the preparation for the date and the next chapter as the actual date. I hope to update some time tomorrow, but if I don't get the chance to tomorrow I defiantly will update the next day. Until then, see everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	8. Chapter 7

**Tara's POV:**

Christian and I are walking hand in hand to the destination of our date. I literally have no idea where were going, if I wanted to look to see what direction we are heading in I couldn't because Christian blind folded me before we left the Academy.

We are still walking, I'm getting a little impatient because we have been walking for awhile now. But right when I am about to drop Christian's hand and take off the blind fold Christian leans over and whispers something in my ear.

"Were here." he says

Christian drops my hand and takes off the blind fold and says "Okay, open your eyes."

I open my eyes and I immediately know where we are from what I see in front of me. In front of me I see the park that I go to to find a four leaf clover every year before exams. But more importantly I see the park that Christian took me to that night after he saved me from the night club. That night during first year was the first time that I actually got to know Christian as an actual person other than just the guy that saw me in my bra on my first day at the Academy. By Christian taking me here it just shows me how important not only our relationship is to him, but how important I am to him.

I could feel a tear falling down my face and then I turned around and engulfed Christian in a hug.

**Christian's POV:**

After it had sunk in where we were, Tara turned around and engulfed me in a hug. I returned the hug. After a few minutes we pulled away and I saw a single tear falling down Tara's face.

I wiped the tear away with my thumb and then asked her "Why are you crying?"

"Christian, I'm crying because of how happy I am and how thoughtful this is. You don't even realize how lucky I am to have you in my life and how happy I am that things are finally going good for us." she said

All I could do was smile at Tara and then I leaned in and kissed her with passion. She responded to the kiss with the same amount of passion. After about a minute or so Tara and I parted because oxygen was becoming an issue, otherwise we probably would've stayed like that for longer. Tara and I laid down on the grass and just talked about our day, just like we did the first time I brought her here during first year.

After probably an hour or so I stood up and asked her if she was ready to go to the second destination for our re-first date. She nodded and I held out my hand to her. She grabbed it, but before we could start walking to our second destination I had to blind fold her again. She gave me that "really do you really have to blind fold me again" look. I just nodded yes and put the blind fold on her and tied it tight so she wouldn't be able to see anything. I grabbed her hand and started to lead her to our second destination.

It took us about 10 minutes to get from the park to the beach. We stopped at the sand edge and I told Tara that she might want to take off her shoes before we continue walking. She took off her shoes and I took mine off too and then we continued walking. I could tell by the look on her face when her feet hit the sand that she knew exactly where we were. I took off the blind fold and she immediately turned around and pulled me into another hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then she pulled away and said.

"You brought me to the place where we shared second kiss." she said

"Yes, Tara. Tonight I am bringing you to all the places that we have spent together that are important to me and I feel brought us closer together and ultimately brought us to where we are today in our relationship." I said

She smiled and I could see another tear dripping down her cheek. I once again wiped it away with my thumb and then I pulled her in for another passionate kiss. This one lasted for about 5 minutes, but like before oxygen soon became a problem and we both parted breathless.

I held up the blind fold, signaling for her to turn around so I could put it on her. She turned around and sighed. I then told her "This is the last time, I promise."

I put her and my shoes on and then we started walking hand in hand to the third and final destination on our date. At this destination, the destination wasn't the only surprise I had planned for Tara.

We were walking up the stairs that lead to the door of the building, I opened the door and lead Tara to the stage. I waited till we were in the middle of the stage before I took the blind fold off her.

I untied the blind fold and took it off her and told her "Okay, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked around for a minute, and then looked a me with a confused expression on her face. For once she didn't know where we were.

"Do you know where we are Tara?" I asked her

"No, I don't. Where are we Christian?" she asked

I smiled and said "Tara we are at the place where the showcase was held at the beginning of second year."

"Oh, I remember this place. But why did you bring me here?" she asked

"Tara, this is the place where I first told you that I love you." I said

She looked upset now.

"Christian I'm sorry. I don't know how I could forget the place where you told me that you love me." she said

I held both her hands in mine and said "Don't be sorry Tara. I brought you here hoping you wouldn't remember the first reason why this place is important to me and our relationship. Because you are soon going to have a second reason why this place is important to our relationship."

"I am? And what would that be?" She asked dropping my hands and looking around the stage

I quickly got down on one knee, and opened the small black velvet box and held it out in front of me. When Tara turned around she was shocked at the site in front of her.

**Tara's** POV:

I turned around after looking around the stage and what I saw in front of me completely took me by surprise. I saw Christian down on one knee, holding out a small black velvet box that had a silver ring in it that was in the shape of a four leaf clover with a diamond in each leaf of the clover.

I was about to say something when Christian spoke up.

"Tara, I know this is kind of sudden. But you are the most important person in my life and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Heck I don't know where I would be today if you weren't in my life. I would probably be in a gang or something. And this ring does mean what you think it means. But think of this ring as an engagement ring, and a promise ring. Think of this ring as my promise to you that whether we get married tomorrow or at the end of third year or two years from now that I will always be with you and by your side till you tell me to leave. Even if you ever do tell me to leave I will always stay close by until you need me or want me in your life again. Because Tara "Training Bra" Webster, I love you with all my heart and I don't think I will ever love anybody as much as I love you. So Tara "Training Bra" Webster will you make me the happiest guy on this earth and marry me?" he said

Tears were streaming down my face by now, more like pouring down my face. I was so surprised by this. I knew Christian had something big planned for this date, but I did not in a million years expect this.

I wiped away some of my tears and then finally answered Christian's question.

"Yes, a thousand times yes! I will marry you Christian!" I said

Christian got up off his knee and slipped the four leaf clover silver engagement ring on my finger. I don't know where he got the money to afford this ring, but I don't even care. I am just so happy right now. I didn't even bother hugging Christian I just pulled his face to mine and kissed him with all the passion I had for him inside me, he responded to the kiss with the same amount of passion. In this moment right now we were in our own little slice of heaven.

I broke the kiss and said "I love you Christian."

"I love you too Tara." he said

And then pulled my face back to his and we continued where we had left off.

**Hi! Here is the 7th chapter! I hope you guys like it, because it took me awhile to write! The next chapter will be Tara and Christian telling all their friends their big news. And two people aren't going to like their big news one bit. Well until next time, see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tara's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Grace knocking something over.

When Grace noticed that she had woke me up she said "Oh, sorry Tara. I didn't mean to wake you, I know you got in late last night after your date with Christian. So how was your date? I want all the details."

I sat up in my bed and turned so I was facing Grace who was now sitting on her bed.

"Well Christian planned the whole date and didn't tell me anything about where we were going. He even blind folded me every time we went to a different location. Christian took me to three different places, each place was important to him and he thought each place played a significant part in our relationship. The first place he took me was to the park, then he took me to the beach where we had our basically first official kiss, and then he took me to the building where the showcase was held during second year." I said

"Aw that's so romantic Tara." Grace said

"Yes, it was very romantic but that's not all that happened." I said

"What else happened?" Grace asked

"Well at the building where the showcase was held, while I was looking around the stage Christian was putting his plan into action. When I turned around after looking around the stage, I was completely shocked. Christian was down on one knee and holding out a small black velvet box that had a silver engagement ring in the shape of a four leaf clover and there was a diamond in each leaf of the clover." I said

"OMG! Tara, he proposed to you! That is so romantic. Oh let me see the ring!" Grace said

I held my hand out and showed Grace the ring, she loved the ring as much as I do. Christian knows me so well, I think its so sweet how he got me an engagement ring in the shape of a four leaf clover.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I noticed what time it was. I asked Grace "Grace, could you help me get everyone to meet Christian and I in the lounge I like 20 minutes?"

"Oh, sure no problem Tara." Grace said

"Thanks." I said and then Grace left the room

I continued getting ready and then I headed down to the lounge to meet Christian. We were going to tell all our friends our big news. When I reached the lounge I saw just Christian. I walked up to him and hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Christian then told me "Grace is getting everyone right now, they should be here in a minute or so and then we will tell them our news."

"Okay, sounds great." I said and then looked at my feet

Christian lifted my face so that our eyes met and then said "Tara, are you okay? You seem nervous."

"Its just that I'm worried about what are friends are going to say." I said

"Tara, who cares what they think. All that matters is that we love each other and were together. Right?" he said

"Yea, I guess your right." I said

"Aren't I always." he said with a smirk and then kissed me

After we parted I said "But, there still is one thing bothering me."

"And what is that?" Christian said

"What if the person who was glaring at me a few weeks ago is one of our friends? I mean the class was only for third years and the only third years in the Academy are you, me, Ben, Grace, Ollie, Abigail, and Kat. So it has to be either Ben or Kat. Because you were in front of me in class, Grace was next to me, and Ollie and Abigail were next to her so it has to be either Ben or Kat." I said

"Okay, Tara if you really think that someone is mad at you and I then we will see who reacts when we tell them the big news. Because if its Ben or Kat or both of them then they will react when we tell them the news." he said

I just nodded in agreement and then Christian pulled me into a hug and we shared a passionate kiss. Our kiss was cut short because Grace walked in with the others and said "get a room, love birds!"

"Okay everyone, Tara and I asked you guys here because we have an announcement to make, so can everyone sit down." Christian said

"Tara, do you want to tell them or should I?" Christian asked me

"You can Christian." I said

He nodded and took my hand in his and then started speaking.

"Okay, guys Tara and I wanted to get you guys all together so we could tell you this before you guys found out. Tara and I are engaged!" Christian said as I held up my hand, so everyone could see my engagement ring

"WHAT!" Kat and Ben stood up and screamed at the same time

Everyone just stared at Kat and Ben with confused looks on everyone's faces.

"I mean congratulations!" Said Kat with a pissed off expression on her face

"Yea, what Kat said." Ben said

After everyone finished congratulating us Christian and I went to his room to hang out since today is Saturday.

**Christian's POV:**

Tara and I are in my room laying on my bed. While I'm laying on my bed and Tara's head is resting on my chest, while I have one arm around her.

"See Tara, I told you whoever is mad at you and I would react when we told them that we are engaged. And the minute I announced our news Ben and Kat both freaked out. So Ben and Kat must be the ones that are mad at us." I said

"Yea, I guess your right. But I still don't know why Ben and Kat would be mad at us?" Tara said

"I do. Ben still has feelings for you and Kat still has feelings for me. So that is why they are mad at us. They don't want us to be together, they want us to be with them. I bet they even have a plan to try and break us up." I said

"Wow. I never thought that my best friend, well I guess ex-best friend would try to hurt me by trying to break me and my boyfriend up." Tara said

"I guess when people say that you never truly know a person, those people are right." I said

Tara just nodded in agreement. I kissed Tara on her forehead and then we decided to spend the rest of the day watching movies. We fell asleep half way through the second movie.

**Hi! Here is the 8th chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review! I need more reviews if I'm going to continue this story. Until next time, see everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	10. Chapter 9

**Tara's POV:**

I woke up and at first I didn't know where I was, but then I felt a pair of strong arms around me and realized that I was in Christian's and must have spent the night in here. I sat up slowly trying not to wake up Christian, but I didn't do a very good job at it because the moment I moved he woke up.

"Morning, Training Bra." Christian said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning." I said

I then told Christian that I was going to go to my room and get ready for the day and that I would meet him in the studio in 30 minutes for rehearsal. He agreed and we shared a short kiss and then I went to my room. I put on my dance wear, grabbed my dance bag, and headed to Ms. Rhaine's office I had to ask her something before class started.

**Kat's** **POV:**

I was standing underneath the stairs that led to Ms. Rhaine's office. I knew that Tara had a meeting to talk to Ms. Rhaine this morning, so I was just waiting for the right moment. Tara is going to wish that her and Christian had never started dating after this. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone coming down the stairs. This is my chance to ruin Tara's life.

**Tara's POV:**

I was walking down the stairs, leaving Ms. Rhaine's office and heading to class. I was half way down the stairs when something or someone grabbed my leg from behind. I fell down the stairs and landed on my leg. I think I broke it. I tried to get up but I couldn't, the pain hurt to much, so I just sat there on the floor.

**Christian's POV:**

I was walking down the hallway heading to the studio to meet Tara for class. I was almost to the studio when I heard someone calling for help. I kept walking and what I saw broke my heart. I saw my training bra lying on the floor in what looked like a lot of pain. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby, I caught a glimpse of what looked like blonde hair coming out from underneath the stairs and running away.

"Tara, are you okay? What happened?" I asked her

"I don't know, I was walking down the stairs and someone pulled my leg and made me fall down the stairs. I think I broke my leg." she said

"Okay Tara, we can figure out how it happened later. Right now we need get you to doctor Wicks office." I said

She nodded in agreement. I bent down and picked Tara up and carried her to doctor Wicks office.

After doctor Wicks was finished examining Tara's leg she told us that Tara's leg was broken, and she told me to take her to her room so she could rest. Only one problem with that was that Tara didn't want to go to her room, so I took her to mine instead. When we reached my room, I set Tara down on my bed and told her to lay down. Tara is so difficult sometimes. She wouldn't lay down and rest unless I laid down with her. So, I gave in and put an arm around her and laid down on the bed with her.

Tara and I were laying there watching a movie, we were half way through the movie and Tara just started bursting into tears. I know it wasn't because of the movie because we were watching a comedy.

"Tara, what's wrong? Does your leg hurt?" I asked her

"No, its not my leg Christian. I was just thinking who would do this to me? I mean I know for a fact that I didn't just fall down those stairs, somebody that wanted me hurt made me fall down those stairs." Tara said

"I don't know who would want to hurt you Tara. But, I promise you that whoever did this to you is going to pay. Nobody hurts my training bra and gets away with it." I said

"Haha. I love it when your over protective of me." Tara said and hugged me

I didn't want to tell Tara, but I already had a pretty good idea of who would want to hurt Tara and I think that the person who did this to Tara isn't mad at Tara. She's mad at me and is trying to hurt me by hurting the most important person in my life, Tara. I know I can't confront the person who I think did this to Tara right now, because I'm not completely sure that she did it. But I do know someone who will know if she did it or not and he will defiantly tell me who hurt Tara, because he would never want to hurt Tara or for anything bad to happen to her.

Tomorrow I will confront the guy who I know will tell me if the person I'm thinking of actually did this to my Tara. Until tomorrow I will just sit here and try my best to relax and take care of Tara. Man, I love her so much! 

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the late update! And sorry if this chapter is short, but I hope you guys like it anyways! The next chapter will have to do mainly with Christian trying to find out who did this to Tara and why. Like always, please review! Until next time, see everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	11. Chapter 10

**Christian's POV:**

I woke up to Tara sleeping in my arms. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I then removed my arms from around her waist and got up as quietly as possible so that I wouldn't wake her up. As I was getting up I noticed the cast on her leg, I had almost forgotten that she broke her leg yesterday. Now that I remember what happened yesterday, I had to get ready and go find out who did this to my Tara and why. After I was all ready I wrote a note for Tara and left it on my bed side table so that she would know where I was and wouldn't freak out.

I grabbed my phone and then left my room. I was determined to find out who did this to Tara and why they did it. When I find who did this, they better have a pretty good reason why they would do this to Tara. Actually, no matter what they tell me trying to reason that what they did to Tara was right I won't believe it because there is no way that by breaking someone's leg that you are doing something right.

**Ben's POV:**

(In Ben's room.)

"You did what?" I shouted at Kat

"There was no way that we were going to break Tara and Christian up, so I pushed her down the stairs so that she would get really badly hurt and be out of class for weeks so that Christian can now be my dance partner. And with Tara not being in class, I can work my magic and try to get Christian to forget about his relationship with Tara and remember the relationship he had with me and that he can have again." Kat said

"Kat are you insane! Don't you remember what you told me. During first year when Tara hurt her leg, Christian sat out of class with her until her leg healed. Ms. Rhaine told Tara that Christian could sit out with her after she heard yesterday that Tara broke her leg. So you just broke Tara's leg for no reason. I mean did it slip your mind that Tara is your best friend." I yelled

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?" Kat said

I started to think that Kat actual felt bad for what she did to Tara. But then she started laughing.

"Sorry, I thought I could say that with a straight face, but I just can't." Kat said still laughing

"Kat, do you even realize that you just ruined Tara's life. What if her leg doesn't heal right? She might not ever be able to dance again." I shouted

"I don't care about what happens to Tara anymore. All I care about is getting Christian and I back together." Kat said

"Kat but don't you realize that once Christian finds out that you were the one who did this to Tara that he is never going to talk to you again. Oh and by the way I am out of the plan. I don't want to be apart of it if it means actually hurting the people we are supposed to love." I said

"Well Christian isn't going to find out. And fine I will finish the plan by myself." Kat said and stormed out of my room

After Kat left my room I grabbed my phone and called Christian and asked him to meet me in the park. I had to tell him what Kat had done. Kat can't just get away with doing this to Tara. Yes, I am still in love with Tara but what I care about most is that she is happy and if I don't make Tara happy and Christian does then I'm okay with that. After I snapped out of my thoughts I headed to the park to meet Christian.

**Christian's POV:**

I'm in the park waiting for Ben. He called me and asked me to meet him here, he said it was important. Maybe he knows something about who pushed Tara down the stairs or maybe he knows who actually did push Tara down the stairs. I snapped out my thoughts when I saw Ben walking towards me.

Ben sat next to me on the bench and then tried to start talking.

"Christian, I have something to tell you but this is really hard to tell you and I don't really know where to start." Ben said

"Why don't you start from the beginning." I said

"Okay, well it all started during that week before third year started when Tara and you announced that you guys were back together." Ben said"

"Keep going." I said

"Well Kat and I weren't to happy about Tara and you being back together. Kat was particularly pissed off about it. So Kat thought up this plan to break you guys up and I went along with it." Ben said

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Please Christian, calm down that's not even the worst of it." Ben said

"Okay, I'll calm down. Now please continue this story." I said

"Well the other day I was having second thoughts about going through with the plan to break you guys up, but I just hadn't told Kat yet. But today Kat came to my room to tell me something and that's when I was going to tell her. Trying to break you guys up just didn't feel right to me anymore. The most important thing to me is that Tara is happy and if you make her happy and I don't then I'm okay as long as she's happy." Ben said

"Well thanks for saying that man, that means a lot. And you know since you aren't part of the plan to break us up anymore were cool. But what did Kat tell you." I asked and gave him a friendly hit on the shoulder

"Well if you got mad before you are really going to be furious after I tell you what Kat told me. Kat told me that she was the one that pushed Tara down the stairs and made her break her leg. She did it to get Tara out of class so that you could be her dance partner so that she could win you back and get you to break up with Tara. I freaked when she told me this. And she also said that she doesn't feel bad about what she did, she doesn't care about Tara anymore all she cares about is breaking you two up and getting you to go out with her again." Ben said

Man, was I furious now. I mean really, Kat did this. The girl who is supposed to be Tara's best friend.

"Well, we have to go to Ms. Rhaine's office and tell her what we know right now." I said and Ben and I started walking back to the Academy

**Tara's POV:**

I woke up and realized that Christian wasn't laying in bed next to me, I then realized there was a note for me on the bed side table. I sat up, grabbed the note, and read it. The note said "Tara, I have gone to run some errands I will be back later. Please don't leave the room, I don't want you getting hurt. Love, Christian".

The note was sweet. But hasn't Christian realized by now that if you tell me not to do something, I'm going to do the complete opposite of what you told me. So I got up and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a lose pony tail. Then I headed out the door on my crutches. I was heading towards the studio just to see if anyone was there like Abigail or Ollie. But nobody was there. I continued to walk, actually crutch down the hall then I noticed Christian and Ben walking towards me in a hurry.

"Hi guys! Where are you two off to?" I said

"Tara, I thought I said in the note for you not to leave the room. Do you ever listen to what I tell you?" Christian asked

"No, haven't you learned that by now." I said

Ben butted in and said "Were on our way to Ms. Rhaine's office.""

"Oh, why are you going there?" I asked

"Because we know who pushed you down the stairs and made you break your leg." Christian said

"You do! Who was it?" I asked them

"Tara I think it would be better if we talked about this in Ms. Rhaine's office. The person who pushed you down the stairs is already in her office waiting for us." Christian said as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs before I could even respond to what he said

Ben opened the door to Ms. Rhaine's office well Christian set me down and handed me my crutches. Ben and Christian let me go in first. I crutched my way into Ms. Rhaine's office and when I saw who was sitting in the chair I was shocked.

There sitting in one of the chairs in Ms. Rhaine's office was Kat.

"Kat! Your the one who pushed me down the stairs. But why? I thought you were my best friend." I shouted in shock

"And I thought you were mine Tara. But if you were then you wouldn't be dating Christian." Kat shouted back

"But Kat, when Christian and I got back together you and him had already broken up a long time ago. And plus your the one who broke up with him so, its not my fault. And even if you are upset with me for dating Christian that still gives you no right to push me down the stairs and break my leg. I might not ever dance again because of you, do you realize that?" I shouted nearly in tears

Kat was about to say something, but Ms. Rhaine butt in.

"Tara, Christian, and Ben you can all leave now. And don't worry Kat will not be bothering any of you ever again. She is being expelled from the Academy and is never allowed to step foot on Academy grounds ever again. Oh and Tara, Kat's father is also going to pay for all you medical bills to say sorry for the horrible thing his daughter has done." Ms. Rhaine said

Christian, Ben, and I then left Ms. Rhaine's office. Christian carried me down the stairs. Once we were at the bottom of the stairs I hugged Ben and thanked him because I know for sure that he is the one the told Ms. Rhaine and Christian that Kat was the one who did this to me. Ben then went to the studio to train and Christian and I went back to his room to relax and watch a movie. Well at least Christian thinks were watching a movie.

Once Christian and I were back in his room he put a movie in and then came and sat next to me on his bed and put his arm around me. Christian was completely into watching the movie, but I broke his focus when I sat up and pulled his lips to mine. At first Christian was surprised by the kiss but the he responded to it. At first it was just a simple kiss then it turned into a heated make out session. Christian's hands were on my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. Christian asked to come in my mouth and I accepted. We then began a battle with our tongues. He won. All to soon oxygen became an issue and we had to part.

"I love you." Christian whispered in my ear

"I love you too." I told him

And then we both continued watching the movie and eventually fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

**Hi! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about yet and I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow. If I don't update tomorrow I will defiantly update the next day. Please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Two weeks after Tara's accident...**

**Christian's POV:**

I woke up and Tara was still sleeping. I got out of bed and got ready as quietly as possible. I am trying to get ready and out the door without waking Tara up. I don't want to wake up Tara because then she will ask where I am going and I can't tell her. I'm going to Ben's room to make sure that everything is set for the surprise dinner party for Tara tonight. I planned this with Ben the other day and Grace, Abigail, and Ollie all know about it too and are coming. Tara's been really down lately ever since she broke her leg and found out Kat was the one that caused her to break it. So I hope that this dinner party with all her friends will cheer her up.

I was already to go and talk to Ben I just had to grab my phone. I grabbed my phone and went to walk out the door but then remembered that Tara is going to wake up at some point and want to get up, so I grabbed her crutches and put them next to her side of my bed. Now when she eventually get's up she won't fall out of bed like she normally does because she forgets over night that she has a broken leg. That's my Tara forgetful, but I love her anyways.

**In Ben's room:  
Christian's POV:**

I walked down the hall and to Ben's room. When I reached his bedroom I didn't even bother knocking I just went in because he knew that I was coming.

"Hey Ben." I said walking into his room

"Hey, Reddo!" Ben said

"Is everything ready for tonight?" I asked him

"Yup, everything is already for the dinner party at the restaurant." Ben said

"Great, so I will see you at the restaurant at 5 o'clock." I said as I was walking out of the room

"Okay, Reedo see you then." Ben said

**4 o'clock in Christian's room**  
**Tara's POV:**

I woke up and notice Christian wasn't next me. I sat up and noticed my crutches to my left and there was a note attached to them. My guess is the note is from Christian. The note said "Training Bra, I have gone to run some errands I will be back at 5 o'clock. When I get back I want you to be ready and dressed nice. I love you. Love, Christian." I wonder what Christian has planned. I looked at the clock on the night stand and noticed that it is 4:30. I have to get ready, Christian's going to be her in 30 minutes. I started getting ready. After 25 minutes I was finally ready. I had on a black sparkly knee length dress. I also had on matching black necklace and earrings. I had on a pair of black sparkly ballet flats and my hair was down and slightly curled. I sat on Christian's bed and waited for him to come and get me.

A few minutes later Christian walked through the door.

"Hi, Tara. You ready?" Christian said and then he looked at me and his mouth fell open

"Christian, close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I said

"Haha very funny Tara. But you do look absolutely gorgeous." Christian said

"Thank you. And yes, I'm ready." I said

Christian and I walked out of his room and caught a cab to some where. After about 15 minutes we finally arrived in front of a restaurant. Christian helped me out of the cab and then paid the cab driver. Christian and I walked into the restaurant and towards a big round table and to my surprise sitting at the table was all of our friends. Abigail, Ollie, Grace, and Ben.

"Christian, what is all this?" I asked him

"Well, you have been a bit down ever since your accident. So I thought that a dinner party with all your friends would cheer you up." Christian said

"Thank you Christian." I said and hugged him

"But how did you plan all this? You have been by my side every day all day since the accident." I said

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I did have a little help." Christian said and pointed to Ben sitting at the table

"Ben, you helped him plan this?" I asked

"Yea, I thought that I kind of owed you guys after all the drama that happened." Ben said

"Thank you, Ben." I said and hugged him

I spent the next couple of hours talking to all my friends and catching up. Its hard for us to all get together like this since third year started. But I'm really glad that Ben and Christian planned this for me, I really did cheer me up. When ten o'clock rolled around we decided that it was time to head back to the academy. We decided to walk back to the academy because it was such a nice night. Christian and I walked hand in hand back to the academy. We just talked about random stuff. I'm so happy that Christian and I are back together and that our relationship is going so well.

After 25 minutes of walking we finally reached the academy. We all said goodnight to each other and headed back to our rooms. Christian went to his room and I went to mine to change. After I had changed into my pajamas I walked back to Christian's room. When I got to Christian's room he was already laying on his bed. When he saw me, he patted the spot next to him on the bed. I walked over and laid down next to him. I cuddled close to him and he wrapped his arms around me. After we shared a passionate kiss we both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! I had a lot of family events to go to so I couldn't update. But I can now, so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if its a little short and a little boring. But I hope you guys like it! I haven't decided what the next chapter is going to be about yet, but if you have any idea leave them in your reviews. Please review! And I will try to update as soon as I can. See everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


End file.
